


The Lovers

by dreamcp



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fortune Telling, cute flirting, inspired by a tumblr post, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: The same customer keeps coming to Éponine's fortune telling tent at the fair. She's pretty and sweet, and Éponine is quickly falling for her.





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This one's inspired by a tumblr post [here](https://actualplanetpluto.tumblr.com/post/160082158754/everyone-thinks-cosette-is-really-superstitious). I just thought it was the sweetest thing and I had to write it. Thanks for reading!

She's back again.

Éponine knows it as soon as the tent flaps are opened. The girl— Cosette, she remembers— enters and sits at her small table.

“Back again?” Éponine asks, raising an eyebrow to conceal her pleasure. Cosette gives a bashful smile.

“If it's alright.”

They've gone through this routine at least four times in the past week and a half, so Éponine gets down to business. She pulls out her cards and shuffles them before placing the deck face down on the table, and braces her hands on either side. It's all part of the act, but Éponine deviates from the script when she glances up at her customer. Cosette stares back, big beautiful eyes watching her instead of the cards, and that's a little odd, isn't it?

Éponine quickly looks down at the deck before she can start to blush. Not that her customer would be able to notice— it's so damned dark in this tent with only some small candles to light it— but if she gets flustered, then she'll stumble over her words, and Éponine can't have that. Not when she's trying to woo over this pretty girl with the ridiculously good fortunes.

Éponine almost believes the stuff she's saying when it comes to her.

Once a suitable amount of tension has built up, Éponine draws three cards and places them between them both. She sneaks a glance at Cosette; still watching Éponine, but she drops her gaze to the cards when Éponine looks at her. Embarrassed?

Éponine flips the first card: “The eight of wands.”

Then the second: “The lovers.”

And the third: “The ten of cups.”

Unbelievably positive, _again._ Éponine can already tell. This girl has some serious luck.

Éponine leans forward to analyze the cards, struggling to remember their meanings. Maybe if she hadn't started prepping for this a week before the fair started, she might be having an easier time. 

“The eight of wands signifies great haste and great hope,” Éponine starts, gesturing to the card. Cosette leans over too, far enough for their heads to bump together gently. Cosette straightens up, apologizing as she giggles softly. Èponine smiles and continues. “It may mean a quick, happy resolution to your goal, which is… the lovers.”

Here Éponine points to the second card. “As you can probably guess,” she pauses while Cosette laughs, “the lovers mean love and attraction. You may know the person or you may not, but it'll be a very important relationship to you both.”

That's backed up by the last card. “The ten of cups means contentment and the highest state of human love. You'll have a loving, happy marriage.”

“Haven't I heard that somewhere before?” Cosette asks in a teasing tone. Èponine shrugs.

“If I tell a similar fortune twice to the same person, and the fortune is _that_ positive, then you've got a lot to look forward to. Try doing the lottery this month, with your luck you might just win it.”

Cosette starts to laugh again, and Éponine’s heart flutters. Cosette stands to leave and pulls out her wallet, rummaging through it to find a ten euro note. Èponine stands too; it's impolite not to walk her guest out, right?

“Here. Thank you so much,” Cosette hands over the note and smiles.

“Of course. I have to wonder though, what do your friends think of you coming by so often?” Éponine asks as casually as she can. Maybe she's only reading tarot cards to earn a bit of cash off of the fair, but she's starting to think she should maybe take Cosette’s consistent readings as a sign.

“They probably think I'm really superstitious,” Cosette says, playing with her bracelet. "I'm not, though. I mean, I…I just like hearing my fortune.”

“I would too, if my fortune were that good,” Éponine says. 

They're both silent for a few seconds. Éponine’s not sure why Cosette hasn't left yet. She looks like she's debating something, eyes moving left and right every few seconds. Finally Cosette looks back at her.

“For the, um… the first card. How quickly exactly is it supposed to affect the second card?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you said the first card meant haste for the second card. How quickly is that supposed to happen?”

Éponine furrows her eyebrows. “There's no set time, really. Just expect things to happen sometime soon. Why?”

Cosette tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “I don't know whether to give you my number now, or if that's _too_ soon.”

Oh. Ohhh.

“I see,” Éponine says, trying desperately to keep her voice even. It's not working. “Well, the cards don't specify, but the sooner the better, right?”

“Right,” Cosette agrees. Her face is practically glowing. “Do you…”

“Ah, yeah,” Éponine mumbles, pulling her phone from her pocket. They exchange numbers, and Éponine catches sight of Cosette adding a little heart emoji next to her name.

Oh god. She's even cuter than Éponine thought.

“So I'll… see you later?” asks Cosette.

“Absolutely, I'll text you soon,” Éponine nods, maybe a little more forcefully than necessary.

Cosette fights (and fails miserably) to keep back a smile. “Not if I text you first.”

Cosette is much, much more flirty than Éponine had expected. She’s _really_ struggling to keep her cool. “You're on.”

Éponine waves as Cosette walks out. As soon as her footsteps fade, Éponine collapses into her chair and drops her head onto the table, covering it with her arms. She lets out a low whine.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, she's perfect, I can't believe this.”

Éponine's phone dings. She lifts her head and grabs for it.

_Cosette: too slow! ;D_

Éponine is in so deep.

_[Maybe a few years down the line, Éponine catches Cosette stressing over whether or not it's too early to propose without her knowing. Éponine digs the deck of tarot cards out of an old storage box and finds the eight of wands, the lovers, and the ten of cups. She lays them out on their kitchen countertop for Cosette to see when she gets home. Later, Cosette comes into the bedroom and kisses her square on the mouth before asking the question. It's a beautiful end to the tarot saga, and a great story for the grandkids, when they get there.]_


End file.
